Signs of life
by Armitages
Summary: In which Bofur and Ori finally get to take Bilbo to the Pub with them.
1. Chapter 1

- Come on, Bill, It's going to be cool, you'll like it, I swear. - Bofur said for the tenth time.

Every friday night was like this. He came to my house with Ori and tried to convince me to go to the pub with them, and after half an hour they finally gave up. But today was different.

- Yeah Bilbo, come with us. It has so many cute guys there. - Ori said.

- Fuck. Okay. - I relented. - I will, but if I do not feel comfortable I'll leave. - I said impatiently.

As soon as we got there I already wanted to leave because the smell of beer came through my nose and made me nauseous.

- Guys, I think I'll sit at the bar there, okay? - I said with a forced smile.

- All right, if something happens just text us. - Ori said.

I just nodded and went to sit in an empty part of the bar. I ordered a glass of water and the bartender gave me a weird look.

As soon as I got my water I drink it all in one gulp. No, I wasn't thirsty. I was nervous.

- Wow, looks like someone has been drinking too much. - I heard a voice saying and laughing.

I looked around and saw a tall guy with dark hair and a thin beard. He had a dark blue suit and was the sexiest man I've ever seen in my entire life. I felt so dirty stand next to him because I was just wearing a skinny black pants and a dark green t-shirt.

When I finally processed that he was talking to me, I said:

- No. I do not drink.

- No? How do you live? - He asked after ordering two beers. Wait.. Two?

- Well, I'm fine with my life, thank you very much! - I said without looking at him.

- Yeah, right..

- What do you mean? - I asked now looking at him.

- If you are fine with your life, then why are you here? You do not seem the kind of person who comes in places like this.

- I do not seem-Listen, I do not know what you meant by that, but you know nothing about me, alright? And goodbye! - I said getting up and turning to leave, but I felt a hand holding my arm.

- What I meant is that I do not think a beautiful boy like you would lose time in a place like this. - That man said letting go of my arm and reached his hand for me. - Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield.

I stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand.

- Bilbo Baggins.

- Glad to meet you, Bilbo. Can I buy you a drink?

- I told you I do not drink. - I replied sitting again.

- Ah yes, but I've ordered two beers, then it would be an insult to me if you not accept. - He said pretending to be upset.

- Yeah, alright. But just one.

We talked for some time. I told him I was here because of my friends and he was right to say that I don't come to places like this, because I feel suffocated being surrounded by so many people and that I would rather stay at home eating chocolate and watching The Walking Dead. He laughed a little bit and said that the Show wasn't so bad, but he think that I should not eat too much chocolate, and this resulted in a glare of my part and a smile accompanied by an "sorry" of his.

– So, you always do like that? – I asked.

– Do what? – He said smiling.

– You know, you pay a drink, you smile and then you get them in your bed.

– No. I just invite them to my bed. – He smiled again.

– You invite them?

– Well yes. – He said taking a sip of his drink.

– Are you going to invite me to your bed? – I said sarcastically.

– Probably.

– Well this is not going to work on me.

– No? – That fucking smile. – We'll see.

We talked some more after that. And I just realized it was really late when I got a message from Bofur saying that Ori had already left and he was going to leave now with a boy. I said it was okay, and that I would stay a little longer.

- So.. - I started. - Why did you payed me a drink? - I finally asked Thorin.

- Why I wouldn't?

- I do not know, I mean.. You said you did not pay a drink to the others and I do not know, I just ..

Thorin laughed and stood up.

- You're different. I like that. You seems someone who would be worth having a conversation. And I was right. - He smiled and continued. - So, Bilbo, why we don't go to my place?

I sighed.

- Thorin, I already said that I will not let you get in my pants.

He laughed again.

- I'm just being nice. I mean, I can not drive and your friends already left. My house is just a block away.

- I can get a cab. - I said.

- And why would you spend your money when you can stay at my house?

- Because I do not know you.

- Of course you know me. - He said and sighed. - Shall we go?

- Okay. - I relented. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived shortly at Thorin's house. In fact, in his apartment.

When we walked into his apartment, Thorin offered me wine.

- You do not think you've had enough? - I asked.

- Yes, I had, but I'm offering you. - He said simply.

- Hm, thanks but I'll pass. - I said, starting to get nervous again. - But I want some water.

Thorin gave me a glass of water and I drank all at once (yes, I always did this when I was nervous).

- Hey, calm down. - Thorin said laughing and taking the glass from my hand. - You all right?

- Yes, I just.. I'm not used to it.

- What? Drinking water? - He laughed again.

- Do not be stupid. I'm not used to be on someone's house this late. At least not in a handsome person house. - I said blushing.

- You think I'm handsome? - He asked me.

- Well, of course, who wouldn't think that?

Thorin smiled and suddenly everything stopped. It was not like the smiles in the bar. It was a different smile. A real smile.

In the next moment I felt his lips on mine and his hands in my waist. The only thing I could do was kiss him back and entwine my arms around his neck.

After a while we need air and finally we broke the kiss.

- I think I should leave now. - I said.

- What? Why?

- Thorin, honestly, I do not want to be one of yours 'one night stand'.

- Who said you'd be? - He sighed. - I do not want you to be just 'one night stand'.

- So what do you want? - I said, raising my voice a little bit.

- You can not ask me that. - He raised his voice as well.

- Why not?

- Because it is not fair!

- Why not? - I said, lowering my voice now.

- Because it sounds crazy. Insane. But I want you.

- Thorin.. - I said and stroked his cheek. - I'll probably regret this in the morning, but-Damn-I want you too.

And then I kissed him.

I could feel him smiling as we kissed. I also felt his hands running through my body and pressing me into him.

- I think we'd better go upstairs. - He said among the kiss.

I just nodded and let him lead me to his room.

Suddenly we were in his bed with just our underwear. He was on top of me and attacking my neck fiercely. And the only thing I could do was moan.

- I want you. - He said and kissed my neck. - All of you. - And my collarbone. - My God, I want you so much. - And my chest.

Then he looked at me and asked:

- You want me too?

I did not even think.

- Yes!

And the rest you can imagine. It hurted a little bit in the begining. Not that I was a virgin, but let's say it had been a while..

Soon after we finished .. well .. doing that, I felt my body getting tired and I finally fell asleep, but before that, I could feel Thorin kissing my forehead and hugging me.

I woke up early the other day, I looked to the side and I saw Thorin sleeping. I got up and tried to make less noise as possible. I put on my clothes on and left.

I didn't want to go. But it was insanity. How could I want to be with someone I met yesterday?

I didn't want to go. But I had to.

I went to my house and thought about calling Bofur, but it was early and he should not be awake yet. Then I thought about calling Ori, but I remembered Bofur saying he had left with an boy and I did not want to bother him.

Then I thought of Kili. Kili had football on Saturday, then he should already be awake.

I called him.

- _Hi. Bilbo? Why are you up so early? Is something's wrong?_ - He said.

- Um, no, it's okay, I mean, sort of. Anyway, I need to talk to you, can you come over? - I asked trying to control my voice.

- _Yes, of course. I just got out of football, I'll just go in my uncle's house and eat something, okay?_

- Yeah, all right. - I hung up.

**Thorin's POV**

I woke up in the morning and saw that Bilbo was not there.

I sat on the bed and ran my hand over my face. _Damn,_ I thought, _I didn't even got his number._

I was lost in my thoughts for a while until I heard a noise in the kitchen.

- What the hell ..? - I decided to go check it.

I got downstairs and sighed when I saw the scene.

- Kili, damn it, what are you doing here? - My nephew was devouring all my food.

- Hello uncle. - He said with his mouth full. - Sorry for appear this way in your house. Your home is closer to my Football field.

- So?

- A friend asked me for help, I need to go see him, so I could not waste time going to my home, it would take a long time. - He said without stopping eating.

- What friend? - I asked curious.

- Oh, you do not know him. His name is Bilbo.

Oh, awesome.


End file.
